Traditionally, business and legal documents have been paper based. There is a growing demand for the utilization of electronic documents, which can be easily communicated over computer networks. An electronic document may have various signing items, such as signature lines, date and text fields, checkboxes, and radio-buttons. Some of these items need to be wet-signed (e.g., using a pen with ink), while others can be electronically signed or e-signed using a computer automated service, such as DocuSign®, HelloSign® or Adobe Sign®. There is a need to automate the recognition of the different types of signing items and to create electronic document packages with metadata of the signing items.